


Levi-Sensei The Hard Boiled Seme.

by V_king2011



Category: Haikyuu!!, Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, Yu-Gi-Oh!, 弱虫ペダル | Yowamushi Pedal
Genre: M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-28
Updated: 2014-09-28
Packaged: 2018-02-19 03:06:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2372255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/V_king2011/pseuds/V_king2011
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi-sensei sang seme legendaris yang terkenal dengan julukan the hard-boiled Seme.<br/>The only Seme that had the right to claim any Uke from any fandom. <br/>Sanggupkah para seme-seme yang lain bertahan menghadapi Levi-sensei?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Levi-Sensei The Hard Boiled Seme.

Disclaimer: Canon story and canon characters belong to...

SnK (c) Isayama Hajime

KnB (c) Tadatoshi Fujimaki

Haikyuu (c) Furudate Haruichi

Yowamushi Pedal (c) Watanabe Wataru

Yu-Gi-Oh! (c) Kazuki Takahashi

Drrr (c) Ryougo Narita and Suzuhito Yasuda

Fandom akan bertambah kedepannya untuk sementara ini list fandom yang muncul di chapter 1. 

.

.

Warning: Alternative universe, Multi fandom crossover and possibility of Ooc, doesn’t really contain mainstream pairings.

Genre: Humor/Parody

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

**Levi-sensei The hard-boiled seme!!**

* * *

 

_Levi-sensei sang seme legendaris yang terkenal dengan julukan the hard-boiled Seme. Dari isu yang beredar di kalangan para mahasiswa, tidak ada satupun Uke yang tidak takluk setelah sekali dijamah olehnya. Dengan teknik luar biasa yang dapat membuat Uke manapun serasa ‘melayang’ terbuai dalam kenikmatan hanya dengan foreplay sementara para Seme hanya bisa merundung di pojokan_ _melihat pasangan mereka di raep (Berhubung mereka nggak mungkin menang dari segi teknik dan fisik dari Levi-sensei.)._

_‘Ukuran seorang pria sejati tidak ditentukan oleh tinggi badan!’  Adalah motto sang Hard-boiled  seme ~~berhubung tingginya hanya 160 cm~~. _

_Meskipun banyak yang tergila-gila kepadanya, predikat ‘Sex god’ sama sekali tidak cocok di berikan kepadanya. Karena tidak seperti para ‘sex god’ alias hewan buas yang akan mengincar buruannya menggunakan cara apapun agar dapat menggerayangi mereka. Levi-sensei adalah seorang gentleman terhormat. Dia tak pernah mengejar satupun Uke, merekalah yang menyerahkan diri secara sukarela kepadanya._

_Levi-sensei selalu tenang dan berpikir dengan kepala dingin dalam segala situasi. Tipe pria yang akan menunjukan kemampuannya lewat perbuatan bukan kata-kata._

_The only **Seme** that had the right to claim any **Uke** from any fandom._

“Dan itulah yang membuat begitu banyak Uke tergila-gila padanya.” Kuroko menyelesaikan ceritanya dengan nada rendah. Pandangan kelompok tersebut tampak terpusat padanya.

Kuroko Tetsuya, dikenal juga sebagai Phantom Sixth Man karena hawa keberadaannya yang sangat tipis. Kelebihan utamanya adalah dapat menyusup ke mana saja tanpa ketahuan. Sebagai seorang Uke, dia sebenarnya memiliki wajah yang manis hanya saja enggak banyak seme yang menyadari kehadirannya.

**Kuroko: Tunggu sebentar, sejak kapan kau memutuskanku untuk menjadi uke Author-san? Aku belum melakukannya dengan Kagami-kun jadi pendapat itu tidak sepenuhnya valid. Kemungkinannya masih fifty fifty.**

 

Baiklah kesampingkan protes dari Kuroko, mari kita lanjutkan. Seperti yang dikatakannya, Kuroko adalah Uke dari seorang Kagami Taiga yang terkenal sebagai seme paling lalot sekampus karena itulah dia menyandang titel Bakagami. Sering emosian dan melakukan banyak hal tanpa pikir panjang, juga memiliki ego yang amat tinggi dan karena itulah ia selalu lalai memperhatikan hal yang tidak berhubungan dengan dirinya.

**Kagami: Lo ngajak berantem, Author sialan?!**

 

“Aah...rasanya saya bisa ngerti kenapa Levi-sensei populer sih, harus kuakui Levi-sensei dosen yang keren.” Sahut Onoda mengomentari dengan tatapan kagum.

Onoda Sakamichi sang Otaku _Cherry boy_ telah resmi meyandang predikat sebagai Seme paling imut di kampus dengan sifatnya yang naif, ceroboh, pemalu juga penurut dan baik hati. Ia sering dikatakan mirip anak anjing yang suka mengekor dari belakang dan banyak Uke yang menganggap personaliti tersebut imut.

**Onoda: I-Imut? Sa-saya?! Rasanya Author-san berlebihan deh...ehehehe...terima kasih banyak atas pujiannya.**

 

 

Komentar tersebut mendapat tatapan tajam dari Kageyama.

“Menurut gue malah, dia ntu bener-bener orang buruk masa sampai merebut pasangan orang lain.”  Kageyama menambahkan, tampak tidak terima mendengar levi-sensei dipuji.

Kageyama Tobio nama julukan yang melekat padanya adalah ‘The King of the court’ meski ia sering marah bila dipanggil begitu. Seperti Kagami, Kageyama juga termasuk dalam jajaran virgin Seme dan seperti kagami juga memiliki temperamental tinggi dan sulit diatur. Sulit untuk tersenyum tulus dan tampaknya dibenci oleh hewan.

**Kageyama: Kampret, narasi apaan tuh?! Lu beneran cari mati ya tor! omong-omong bukan salah gue kalau hewan semua pada takut liat gue!**

 

“Tidak...seperti yang kukatakan, dia tidak merebut mereka. Merekalah yang mengejarnya setelah memutuskan pasangan mereka tentunya.” Kuroko menjelaskan kembali.

“Begitu...pantas banyak banget aura negatif dikelas kita.” Kagami mengomentari saat melihat seisi kelas dan mendapati banyak seme-seme yang diputusin tampak tidak punya semangat untuk hidup.

Beberapa seme diantaranya adalah Jean kirschtein yang duduk di salah satu deretan meja di depan. Ia tampak tergolek lemas di tempat duduknya sementara pandangannya menerawang kosong ke tembok disampingnya sambil menggumam. “Kenapa Eren? Kenapa kau meninggalkanku?” Ia mendesah putus asa sebelum melanjutkan. “Aku tahu wajahku memang mirip kuda, tapi apa itu benar-benar alasan yang harus kau gunakan untuk memutuskanku?”

Jean kirschtein, salah satu Seme yang menjadi korban pertama yang menderita karena pesona Levi-sensei membuatnya diputuskan oleh pacarnya.

“Sialaaaaaan!!!” dari sisi belakang kelas terdengar teriakan penuh kemarahan dari Heiwajima Shizuo yang melempar berbagai barang secara membabi buta ke segala arah. “Izaya brengsek!! Beraninya kau mengakhiri hubungan selama 3 tahun kita secara sepihak?! Kau pikir selama ini semua itu hanya permainan, mengakhiri semuanya dengan gampangnya mengatakan ‘aku bosan’?!” Sahutan Heiwajima bergema ke seluruh ruangan kelas disusul bunyi penjual minuman otomatis yang dilempar ke tembok dari luar kelas.

“Reaksi mereka luar biasa...” Gumam Onoda sambil gemetar melihat reaksi-reaksi labil para seme yang diputuskan.

“Setidaknya belum ada yang memutuskan untuk bunuh diri sampai sejauh ini.” Ujar Kuroko sambil menarik nafas lega. Ia tampak tidak menyadari sosok Oikawa yang berjalan menuju jendela dibelakangnya dan membukanya.

“Woy! Stop! Lo sinting ya!?” Kagami berseru dan bersama Onoda langsung bergegas menarik si pemuda berambut chestnut itu dari tepi jendela saat mereka melihat ia hendak melompat.

“LEPASKAN!!!! Iwa-chan sudah mutusin gue! Gue ga punya alasan lagi untuk tetap hidup!!” Seru Oikawa teriak-teriak nggak jelas ambil berontak, tidak dapat mengontrol kesedihannya.

Oikawa Tooru, Julukannya adalah the grand king sebagai Seme dia memiliki penampilan yang menarik, super populer dikalangan wanita namun sering dijadikan _Punching bag_ oleh ukenya sendiri. Memiliki potensi tinggi sebagai natural masochist.

**Oikawa : Kenapa kau ikut-ikutan mem-bullyku?! Bukankah seharusnya Author memiliki pandangan netral?!**

**Kageyama: Author cuman menjelaskan faktanya kok, kenyataannya kan memang begitu.**

**Oikawa: Tobio sialan!!**

 

“Lihat-kan?! Kita tidak boleh terus membiarkan hal seperti ini! Bila Oikawa-san berhasil bunuh diri akan ada yang mengikuti jejaknya!!”  Kageyama memperotes sambil menggebrak meja menunjukan pertidak setujuannya akan ketidak adilan yang dialami para seme.

“Kenapa kau tampak terlalu memperdulikan hal ini? Ini-kan bukan masalahmu.” Ujar Hinata disela-sela mengunyah Nikuman yang dibelinya dari kantin dibawah.

Hinata Shōyō merupakan salah satu Uke yang paling menggemaskan dikampus meski masih belum masuk jajaran 5 uke paling top sekampus. Dengan sifat kekanakan yang polos menunjukan betapa _innocent_ -nya dirinya menyangkut masalah apapun yang berhubungan dengan _romance_. Banyak seme yang mengejarnya dengan cara memberinya makanan.

**Hinata: eh? Benarkah? aku populer? Kukira mereka memberiku makanan karena ingin berteman denganku.**

**Kageyama: Bodoh! Sudah kukatakan jangan menerima makanan apapun dari mereka! Entah obat apa yang mereka campurkan kedalam!!**

 

“Jelas aja masalah bego! buat kita semua tahu!! Gue ga mau kuliah di kampus yang dipenuhi hantu yang mati bunuh diri karena patah hati!” Kageyama melanjutkan protesnya dengan kesal melihat ukenya tidak mendukungnya.

“aku masih sulit percaya mendengar kabar Iwaizumi-san memutuskanmu Oikawa-san. Aku selalu mengira orang setegas Iwaizumi-san takkan termakan pesona Levi-sensei.” Furihata berujar seraya berjalan menuju meja yang ditempati grup yang terdiri dari kumpulan karakter2 dari fandom yang berbeda-beda itu.

Furihata Kōki, dikampus dia dikenal sebagai seme yang paling................... _plain_.

Kelebihannya adalah...........yah setidaknya dia sudah tidak perjaka lagi.

**Furihata: Author-san!! Apa salahku? Kenapa aku di bully lagi disini?! Tidak cukupkah kau menyiksaku di fic2-mu yang sebelumnya?!**

 

“Kuh! Aku juga berpikir begitu! Sampai Iwa-chan mengirim mail yang memintaku untuk memutuskannya!! Huhuu! Aku tidak sanggup menjalani kehidupanku lagi! Aku ingin mati! Biarkan aku mati!!” Oikawa kembali berontak dari pegangan Kagami mencoba untuk lari kearah jendela.

“Bodoh! Sudah kubilang jangan gegabah! Kau sinting ya?!” Bentak Kagami benar-benar jengkel oleh Oikawa Drama-queen mode.

“Kau kelihatannya tenang sekali Furihata-kun, apa kau benar-benar yakin Akashi-kun takkan meninggalkanmu?” Kuroko berkomentar melihat Furihata tampak sama sekali tidak terpengaruh oleh legenda sang Hard boiled-seme.

“Hahaha, rasanya aneh mendengar hal seperti itu darimu Kuroko-kun. Kau pasti tahu bagaimana sifat Akashi-san. Dia takkan semudah itu terpikat oleh orang lain dan meninggalkanku.” Furihata tersenyum sembari mendesah sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

Akashi Seijūrō, salah satu dari top 5 uke paling populer di kampus. Penerus tunggal Akashi corporation dan merupakan salah perusahaan yang paling berpengaruh di Jepang. Satu hal yang bisa dijelaskan darinya, dia sempurna dalam segala bidang. Dengan level wajah diatas rata-rata dan pembawaannya yang dewasa dan kalem membuat banyak seme yang merasa keberadaanya tidak tergapai. Meski banyak yang tidak menyadari dia adalah seorang yandere.

Banyak yang sulit percaya saat mengetahui Furihata yang penakut dan _plain_ itu Berhasil menjadikan Akashi sebagai Uke-nya.

Banyak yang berasumsi Furihata menggunakan pelet atau alat guna2 dan itu tampaknya merupakan alasan yang paling masuk akal.

**Furihata: Author-san Kejam!!!**

“lihat, aku dapat mail dari Akashi-san!” Furihata berujar dengan semangat dan dengan segera membuka isi mail tersebut dengan ekspresi bahagia.

Wajahnya langsung memucat dan tubuhnya membatu saat melihat barisan kalimat pertama yang tertera di layar hape-nya.

**From: Seijūrõ-kun**

**To: FuriFuri**

**Maaf, aku mencintai Levi-sensei**

**Kita putus saja.**

Hening....

Hanya itulah isi pesan Akashi. Tanpa repot-repot memberikan penjelasan lebih lanjut, Akashi memutuskan hubungan dengan Furihata. Keputusan seorang Akashi Seijūrō adalah absolut bukan?

“Oikawa-san, bolehkah aku ikut bunuh diri bersamamu?” Tanya Furihata dengan lesu seraya berjalan mendekati Oikawa.

“Dengan senang hati! Ayo kita kutuk si pendek itu dari dunia sana!” Seru Oikawa dengan semangat 45 sambil menarik tangan Furihata. Bahagia karena menemukan partner untuk melakukan percobaan bunuh diri bersama.

“STOP!!!” Kagami, Kageyama dan Onoda berseru disaat yang sama, menghentikan mereka melakukan hal bodoh tersebut.

“Onoda lo gimana? Lo kok tenang banget.” Kageyama menoleh kearah Onoda yang menatap balik padanya. “kalo si Akashi bisa di taklukan si Levi-sensei maka Manami bukan pengecualian kan?”

“eh, Manami-kun? Tidak mungkin! dia selalu menghabiskan sebagian besar waktunya di gunung. Takkan ada kesempatan dia bertemu dengan Levi-sensei karena selain kegunung kami selalu menghabiskan waktu bersama di rumahku.”

Onoda menjelaskan dengan senyuman lebar. Setidaknya dia bisa memastikan pasangannya selamat dari jerat sang Hard-Boiled Seme.

Manami Sangaku juga merupakan salah satu dari top 5 uke di kampus. Wajah yang menawan di tambah senyuman manisnya  serta kemampuan _smooth-talker-nya_ yang luar biasa telah memikat hati banyak seme namun sayang, sangat sulit untuk menemuinya karena dia sering bolos kuliah untuk naik sepeda ke gunung. Sejauh yang diketahui, Onoda adalah satu-satunya seme yang berhasil menarik perhatiannya.

“Sakamichi-kun!” Dari pintu masuk kelas tampak pemuda berambut biru safir melambai kearah mereka.

“Ah! Akhirnya kelas Manami-kun berakhir, semuanya aku pulang duluan ya!” Ujar Onoda seraya mengambil backpacknya dan beranjak keluar kelas untuk menemui pacar tercinta.

“Pengkhianat!!”

“Jangan kabur!!”

Seru Kise dan Furihata disaat bersamaan.

“Sakamichi-kun, ada yang ingin kukatakan padamu...”

“Ya? Apa? Apa?”

“Tidak mudah untuk menjelaskan hal ini...tapi kupikir rasanya kita udah nggak cocok deh.”

“Rasanya tidak ada gunanya lagi mempertahankan hubungan kita, aku yakin kau pasti bisa menemukan orang yang jauh lebih baik dariku...”

“Tu-tunggu, Manami-kun! Apa semua ini karena Levi-sensei?!” jawaban dari pertanyaan tersebut dikonfirmasi dengan semburat merah yang menghiasi wajah pemuda berambuth _sapphire blue_ tersebut.

“Aku benar-benar minta maaf Sakamichi-kun!” Serunya sebelum berlalu pergi dari situ meninggalkan Onoda yang remuk luar dalam melihat reaksi tersebut.

Diputuskan dengan cara yang menggenaskan.

“Setidaknya dia diputuskan dengan tatap muka bukan cuma lewat sms...” Furihata berkomentar sambil tersenyum miris.

“Oikawa-san, apa aku juga boleh ikut bunuh diri bersama?” Onoda berjalan kearah pemuda yang lebih tua darinya itu dengan langkah gontai.

“Ayo! Ayo! Semakin banyak semakin bagus! Aku akan mengajak seme-seme yang lain supaya kita bisa melakukan bunuh diri massal!!” Oikawa tampak semakin girang dengan ide gila terlintas dikepalanya.

“Gue bilang stop!!” Seru Kagami sambil berseru dari belakang Oikawa karena idenya yang semakin absburd.

“Oi! Seriusan! Masa dalam kurun waktu kurang dari 10 menit, 2 orang teman kita sudah menjomblo?!” Kageyama kembali menggebrak meja. “Ayo kita protes pada Levi-sensei agar dia menghentikan semua ini!!”

“Benar! Aku tidak bisa membiarkan Onoda dan Manami putus!” Hinata ikut-ikutan menggebrak meja.

“Hinata-kun...” Onoda terharu mendengar betapa pedulinya Hinata akan hubungannya.

“Karena itu berarti aku tidak bisa memakan masakan buatan Manami yang luar biasa enak dari bekal Onoda!” Tegas remaja berambut orange itu dan kata-kata Hinata tersebut langsung mematahkan harapan Onoda dalam sekejap.

“Hanya karena itu?” Onoda menggumam sambil merundung di pojokan dengan aura putus asa menguar disekelilingnya.

“Kalau soal masakan, bukannya si bongsor satu disana juga jago masak?” Kageyama menunjuk kearah Kagami yang mendelik kesal kearah si King sambil mendecih.

“Tapi Kagami pelit! Dia tidak membiarkanku mengambil jatah makanannya!” Hinata menggembungkan pipinya sambil membuang muka dengan raut ngambek. Ekspresi unyu luar biasa yang sanggup menggoda iman para seme-seme lain yang tengah patah hati saat melihatnya.

“Lu pikir sendiri berapa banyak yang lu makan! Elo mau bikin gue mati kelaparan di kampus ya?!” Kagami menggenggam kuat kepala Hinata dalam kepalan tangannya.

“Aow! Adaw sakit! Lepaskan gorila merah!!” Hinata memprotes dan mencoba menendang pemuda berambut merah itu.

“Diam, monyet orange sialan!”

“AAAH! Pokoknya ini semua karena si pendek sialan itu! Biarkan aku bunuh diri!!” Oikawa berseru sambil menjambak rambutnya sendiri.

“Siapa yang kau maksud pendek, Oikawa Tooru-kun?” Terdengar suara yang berat dan mencekam dari belakang Oikawa dan seketika itu membuat si pemuda berbalik dengan ekspresi penuh ketakutan.

“L-Levi-sensei...” ujarnya lirih saat menemukan sosok pria yang jauh lebih pendek darinya itu dibelakangnya.

“Apa kau mau kupotong tubuhmu jadi 10 bagian sama rata dan kubuang ke teluk Tokyo?” ancam Levi-sensei masih mengeluarkan aura membunuh yang kuat.

“Ma-maafkan saya!” seru Oikawa sambil bersembah sujud. Meski sedari tadi ribut pengen bunuh diri, nyatanya masih sayang nyawa.

“Kebetulan kau datang kesini sensei, ada yang ingin kami diskusikan denganmu.” Kageyama berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan kearah dosen wali mereka.

“Apa kau lihat 2 orang yang ada disana?” pemuda berambut hitam itu menunjuk kearah Onoda dan Furihata. “Mereka berdua diputuskan oleh pacar mereka dihari yang sama karena dirimu.”

“...apa hubungannya denganku?” Tanya Levi-sensei masih menatap Kageyama dengan pandangan ‘bukan urusanku.’

“Pasangan mereka jatuh cinta padamu, j-a-t-u-h  c-i-n-t-a!”  

“Terus?”

“Setidaknya merasa bersalah sedikit kek! Apa kau tidak kasihan melihat semua mahasiswa-mahasiswa ini patah harapan?!” Kageyama yang kesal menunjuk ke sekeliling ruangan. “Bagaimana kalau ada yang bunuh diri?!”

“Kalau begitu, itu adalah pilihan yang didasarkan oleh kelemahan mereka.” Levi-sensei berkata sambil melipat tangan didepan dadanya. “Melarikan diri dari masalah dengan cara bunuh diri  mencoreng harga diri seorang pria sejati!” Levi-sensei mengatakan kata-kata tersebut dengan nada manly disertai sound effect deburan ombak dilatar belakang dan suara berat milik om-om yang mengatakan ‘Hard-Boiled!’

 _K-Kakkōī!!!_ Seru Oikawa, Furihata dan Onoda disaat bersamaan.

“Jadikanlah kami muridmu!” mereka bertiga berseru dengan lantang sambil bersujud dibawah kaki Levi-sensei.

“Oi! Apa yang kalian lakukan?!” Dengan kesal Kageyama menarik mereka menjauh dari Levi-sensei. “Kenapa kalian mau berguru pada orang yang menjadi alasan kalian diputuskan pacar kalian 5 menit yang lalu?!” Ujarnya dengan penuh kemarahan sambil menarik Onoda dan Furihata dari kerah mereka.

“Dia terlalu keren! Benar-benar keren! Tanpa sadar aku jadi mengagguminya!” Ujar Oikawa mengakuinya, nada suaranya terdengar kagum namun juga depresi disaat bersamaan seolah ia tidak percaya dirinya baru saja mengaggumi orang yang membuatnya menjomblo.

“Aku bisa memahami alasan kenapa Akashi-san meninggalkanku untuk orang sepertinya, kurasa aku bisa merelakannya, biar bagaimanapun level kami beda jauh, bagaikan perbandingan kapal perang dan rakit kayu...” Ujar Furihata dengan lirih, tampaknya sudah menerima nasibnya.

“Jangan menyerah Furihata! Begitu kau menyerah semuanya akan berakhir!!”

“Maaf biarkan aku menyela sebentar.” Kagami angkat bicara. “Aku sudah mendengar kabar tentang Levi-sensei yang luar biasa.”

Ia kemudian menyeringai dengan mengejek. “Tapi, aku belum pernah sekalipun melihat aksi Levi-sensei, jangan-jangan semua itu hanya bohong belaka?”

“...Kau berkata dengan penuh percaya diri, apa kau merasa kemampuanmu lebih tinggi dariku?”

“Sensei, gini-gini gue returnee dari Amerika, _It’s obvious that I’m expert at kissing._ ” Pemuda berambut merah itu berkata sambil menyeringai menantang memperlihatkan deretan gigi putih miliknya.

“Baiklah, apa kau akan mengakuinya kalau aku menunjukan teknik yang mengungguli milikmu?” Levi-sensei membalas, masih tampak tenang. Tak tampak sedikitpun guratan kekesalan (mungkin ada tapi ga kelihatan soalnya wajahnya memang masam) menghadapi kelakuan tidak sopan si macan merah.  

“Silahkan saja, tapi aku benar-benar meragukan hal itu sen~sei.”

“Siapa yang pernah menjadi partner ciumannya, maju ke sini!” Perintah Levi-sensei kearah grup tersebut dan sedetik kemudian, tampaklah remaja berambut biru langit berjalan kedepan.  

Kuroko berjalan kearah pria yang lebih pendek itu dengan pasrah, menyesali kebodohan Kagami yang menantang Levi-sensei.

“Jawab aku dengan jujur, apa menurutmu teknik ciumannya benar-benar sehebat itu?” Tanya Levi-sensei sambil menunjuk kearah Kagami dengan jempolnya.

“Eh? Aku belum pernah melakukannya dengan siapapun selain Kagami-kun dan tak punya pengalaman sama sekali sebelumnya...jadi kalau ditanya seperti itu, jelas aku akan menjawab ‘iya’” Ujar Kuroko, menjawab sejujur jujurnya.

“Baiklah, coba bandingkan dengan yang ini.” Levi-sensei menarik pemuda bersurai biru langit itu mendekat, menjatuhkannya ke dalam pelukannya, menahan beban tubuh Kuroko dengan satu tangan. Manik hitam keabuannya bertemu dengan manik biru milik Kuroko dan kemudian menciumnya tepat dibibir.

Levi-sensei memulainya dengan cumbuan lembut sebelum menyapu permukaan bibir Kuroko untuk melembutkannya sebelum memperdalam ciuman tersebut, sentuhan tersebut cukup untuk membuat sang uke berambut biru langit itu mendesah nikmat.

Ciuman dengan Kagami selalu diawali dengan pembukaan yang liar sehingga ia tak pernah mengenal teknik lembut namun juga tak terduga seperti ini. Mau tidak mau Kuroko harus mengakui, teknik Levi-sensei jauh diatas Kagami.

Ia memejamkan matanya dan wajahnya telah merona merah saat Levi-sensei menjilat langit-langit mulutnya setelah dengan perlahan memasuki mulutnya tanpa paksaan. Kuroko dapat merasakan lututnya melemas oleh karena sensasi nikmat yang diterimanya.

Ia sedikit kecewa saat Levi-sensei tiba-tiba menghentikan ciumannya dan memandang Kuroko yang terengah-engah dengan tatapan datar.

“Kau sudah datang? Cepat sekali.” Ujarnya, iris kelabunya tertuju pada _spot_ basah dipermukaan bagian depan celana Kuroko.

Dengan perasaan malu dan galau disaat bersamaan, Kuroko langsung menutup permukaan depan celana jeans yang dikenakannya dan berlari keluar kelas, kemungkinan besar menuju toilet.

“Kau bilang kau memiliki teknik yang luar biasa tapi kenapa pasanganmu bisa enjakulasi hanya karena ciuman? Tubuhnya benar-benar sensitif, kalau dia tidak mengaku sudah kau cium aku bisa mengira tadi itu ciuman pertamanya.” Levi-sensei berkata dengan tenang sambil menatap lurus kearah pemuda berambut merah dihadapannya.

Kagami hanya bisa menahan malu dan marah dengan muka merah. Dibelakangnya tampak Kageyama dan Oikawa yang menahan tawa diam-diam karena Kagami dikalahkan telak oleh Levi-sensei padahal sudah menunjukan ego yang setinggi langit saat menantang pria yang jauh lebih berpengalaman darinya tersebut.

“Hmph, jangan terlalu percaya diri. Gue yakin Hinata Ga bakalan tunduk dibawah pesonamu.” Kageyama dengan bangga mengalungkan lengannya pundak Hinata yang masih sibuk mengunyah Nikuman seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa.

“...Aku tidak serendah itu sampai mau menyentuh anak SD.” Ujar Levi-sensei saat melihat perawakan Hinata.

“Siapa yang kau maksud anak SD hah?! Gini-gini gue udah 18 tahun!!” Bentak Hinata langsung mengamuk kearah pria yang mengatainya anak SD tersebut.

“Tenanglah Hinata-kun!” Furihata buru-buru menahannya sebelum dia bertindak gegabah dan berujung kena skors setelah dibikin babak belur oleh Levi-sensei.

“Masih terlalu cepat 100 tahun untuk bocah-bocah seperti kalian mau menantangku.” Levi-sensei memperlihatkan tatapan merendahkan kearah grup tersebut sebelum berbalik dan berjalan keluar kelas.

“Sialaaan!!”

Apa tidak ada yang dapat menyelamatkan mereka dari teror sang Hard-Boiled seme?!

“Kalian tampaknya putus asa sekali.” Terdengar cekikan kecil dari meja dibelakang kelompok tersebut membuat mereka semua berbalik kebelakang dan menemukan sosok yang tidak terduga.

“Mutou Yami...sejak kapan dia dibelakang?!” Seru Oikawa dengan terkejut saat melihat sosok tersebut tersenyum misterius kearah kelompok tersebut.

Mutou Yami (Iya, beneran Yami Yugi dari series Yu-Gi-Oh!) bukan hanya salah satu bagian dari 5 top Uke namun juga uke yang paling populer di kampus. Penampilan dan sifatnya yang seduktif dapat menaklukan seme manapun, namun sudah menjadi pengetahuan umum meski jago menggoda, dia tak pernah sekalipun memberi kesempatan pada seme manapun untuk hanya sekedar menyentuhnya.

“Hei, bagaimana kalau kukatakan aku ingin menawarkan diri untuk membantu kalian? Apa kalian akan menerimanya?” Tanyanya lagi masih dengan senyuman misterius khasnya. Ia melipat tangan didepan dadanya.

“Eh? Membantu...kami?” Onoda tampak sedikit bingung akan _proposition_ yang di berikan Yami.

“Benar, kalian pasti tidak ingin hal seperti ini terus berlanjut, bukan? Kalian ingin memenangkan kembali uke kalian, bukan? Bisa dibilang kalau kalian menyetujui kerja sama ini kita akan sama-sama untung.” Yami menatap kearahnya.

“Tunggu, atas dasar apa kita bisa percaya padamu? Bisa saja kau hanya mencoba memanfaatkan kami.” Kagami menolak menerima bantuan dari orang asing.

“Benar, aku setuju dengan Kagami, kita tak bisa percaya begitu saja padanya.” Kageyama ikut memberikan pendapat.

“Hmm...” Yami bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan kearah pemuda berambut merah dengan gradasi hitam tersebut, dengan sengaja mempersempit jarak diantara mereka dengan gaya seduktif.

“Tapi, kau sudah lihat sendiri kemampuan Levi-sensei kan? Kau pasti sudah menyadarinya kalian takkan menang dengan kemampuan sendiri melawannya.”

Kagami menelan ludah dan berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk tidak menatap iris merah delima indah dihadapannya itu.  

Kagami mengakui dia memang sering bertemu dengan cowok yang memiliki paras ‘cantik’ seperti kakak angkatnya Himuro Tatsuya, bahkan Kise dan Akashi tergolong cantik untuk ukuran cowok. Tapi tak ada satupun diantara mereka yang dapat dibandingkan dengan kecantikan cowok dengan hair style bintang dengan 3 warna dihadapannya ini.

Keelokan parasnya itu seolah dapat menghipnotis siapapun yang melihatnya. Wajar banyak yang jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama hanya karena melihat paras Yami.

“Aku meminta bantuan kalian, karena aku yakin kalian masih punya semangat juang yang tersisa untuk melawan balik. Kalian masih belum sepenuhnya kalah.” Ujarnya sambil menoleh kearah anggota lain dari grup kecil tersebut.

“Mutou-san...entah kenapa mendengar kata-katamu membuatku terharu...terima kasih banyak!” Furihata dan Onoda berkata sambil berlinangan air mata.

“Benar, kalau kita menyerah disini mau dikemanakan harga diri kita sebagai seme!” Oikawa berujar dengan lantang, sok keren.

“Siapa yang dari tadi maksa pengen bunuh diri, ya?” Ucapan Kageyama dengan nada mengejek dari belakang tampaknya berhasil menohok ulu hati Oikawa.

“Berisik!”

“Kita tidak boleh membiarkan Levi-sensei menjadikan kampus kita sebagai personal harem miliknya!”

“Ouu!”

“Apa kau punya rencana, Mutou-san?” Furihata angkat bicara ketika melihat moral kelompok tersebut mulai naik.

Perkataan tersebut membuat senyuman Yami menghilang dan ekspresinya berubah menjadi serius, sekarang waktunya untuk membahas rencana.

“Aku tidak yakin akan sukses 100% sih, tapi aku butuh bantuan kalian.”

 

-To Be Continued-

**Author's Note:**

> The top 5 adalah daftar beberapa karakter di kampus ini yand dinobatkan sebagai Uke dan Seme elit.  
>  Seleksi ini dilakukan berdasarkan:
> 
> 1\. Physical appearance: seberapa menarik paras mereka,   
> 2\. Personality: personaliti yang unik yang berbeda dari kebanyakan karakter secara umum.   
> 3\. Presence: Eye-catching, karakter yang secara canon memberikan impresi yang kuat sehingga menarik perhatian banyak penonton saat mereka muncul dan sulit untuk disejajarkan dengan rata-rata karakter dari masing-masing fandom. 
> 
> (Dosen dan staff engga termasuk ya, soalnya bakalan terlalu banyak, buat dipermudah q pilih batasan umurnya dibawah 20-an) 
> 
> Jenis uke top disini pada umumnya adalah tipe uke dengan kharisma yang tinggi yang tidak gampang untuk dirayu atau didominasi. Tipe Uke yang lebih memilih untuk memegang kendali dalam hubungan.
> 
> Jenis Seme top disini adalah Seme yang memiliki kualifikasi manliness tingkat tinggi. Singkatnya mereka adalah tipe pria yang umumnya disegani dan dihormati atau ditakuti bahkan oleh kolega mereka dipandang sebagai role model atau ancaman. 
> 
> Perhatian: Ini kurang lebih preferensi Author aja sih, untuk saat ini baru 3 dari 5 top Uke yang ketahuan identitasnya. Beberapa dari 5 top seme akan muncul di chapter yang selanjutnya.


End file.
